These Boots
by Kittioto
Summary: A oneshot songfic kinda thing starring Vegeta and his not so cute little boots.


(A/N: Yes, this story IS messed up. Personally, I don't like Vegeta… so WHO KNOWS where this came from!! A songfic… about Vegeta's hatred for Goku's power over him. ^_^ Featuring the song "These Boots Are Made For Walking"(I think that it's called that, anyway) by Nancy Sinatra!! Ah, so fitting with his indestructible Saiyan boots. However, I parodized it!! Just read it and find out, heheh.)  
  
Disclaimer: Um… I don't own Vegeta. Thank goodness!!  
I also don't own Vegeta's boots, Goku, Nancy Sinatra, or the song "These Boots Are Made For Walking".  
~-~-~-  
  
"These Boots"  
Made By: Kittioto  
Finish Date: April 30th, 2002  
  
  
  
  
  
"HAAAH!!!"   
  
Vegeta turned just in time to see Goku's kamehameha hit him smack-dab in the face, sending him flying into a rock-mass big enough to make King Kong squirm.  
  
"KAAAKKOOOROOOOT!!!!!!" He bellowed angrily as the kamehameha wave pushed him farther and farther into the hard rock, deeper and deeper into the core of one hard cliff.  
  
After some prolonged amount of time, the prince managed to gather enough energy and push the wave away from his face, the one that sandwiched him between blatant energy and solid rock, using his big-bang attack to counter it and push it back further.   
  
As soon as his energy beam pressed against the kamehameha wave, it exploded in a mind-numbing rippling effect, sending the rock-mass caving in right on top of Vegeta.  
  
Without further ado, the prince let out another large energy burst, forcing the rock to fly in all directions AWAY from him to avoid further injury. He was already pretty ticked off at this point.  
  
"Kakkorot, you louse!!"  
  
Goku chuckled at his sparring partner, amused that he'd even managed to stand up after all that.  
"Vegeta, you may as well give up! You're NEVER gunna win."  
  
"Is that right, Kakkorot!? Well you just wait, you clown!! I'll beat you to your correct standings if it's the LAST thing I do!" Fuming, but weakened, Vegeta lowered himself to one knee, too beat to go on. He knew he'd lost. But he REFUSED to give up.  
  
"Right Vegeta… right, right. I'll see you tomorrow, then!" With another care-free laugh, Goku lifted off to the skies, destination: Home.  
  
Vegeta was thoroughly sickened the way 'Kakkorot' would just leave him there, even though he hadn't given up. How un-fitting!  
  
"THIS WAR ISN'T OVER YET, KAKKOROT!!!" He bellowed one last time at the quickly disappearing form of his long-time enemy and friend.   
With a slight growl of annoyance, the prince sat down on his butt, not even bothering to protect his pride at the moment. No one was there to see him defeated anyway.   
  
The prince of a fast-disappearing race just sat there, bothered by his defeat, and hungering for revenge.  
  
'You'll see, clown. You third-class no-good peasant. One of these days, I'm going to PROOVE my worth to you. One of these days.'  
  
Glancing at his feet, his eyes trailed back at them, staring at his feet as in deep thought.  
  
'Yeah, that's right. One of these days, these boots'll squash you like a pathetic little bug. Like the worm you are!'  
  
  
`You keep sayin', you've got sumthin' for me…  
Sumthin' you call friendship, but confess.  
You've been a messin', where you shouldn't been a messin',  
And you ain't been trainin' all your mighty best.  
Well, these boots are made fer walkin',   
And that's just what they'll do.  
One've these days these boots are gunna… walk all over you!`  
  
  
Now springing to his feet, Vegeta looked around him, a sly grin creasing his features. "DO YOU HEAR ME, KAKKOROT!? You're SLACKING off, and that will be your down-fall!"  
  
  
`Yeah`  
  
`You keep winnin', where you oughta be losin',  
And you keep smilin' when it's not time yet.  
You keep beating, when you oughta be beaten,  
What's smart is smart, but you ain't been smart yet!  
These boots are made fer walkin', and that's just what they'll do,  
One've these days these boots are gunna walk all over you.`  
  
  
"You clown, you CHILD! I'M GOING TO SQUISH YOU! HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!"  
Vegeta was really startin' to lose it now.  
  
  
`You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing,  
And you keep thinking, that you'll never get hurt – HAH!  
Well I just found me a brand new source of inspiration,   
And what you don't know you won't have time to learn.  
These boots are made fer walking, and that's just what they'll do!!  
One've these days these boots are gunna walk ALL OVER YOU.`  
  
  
"Are you ready, boots!? START WALKIN'!"  
With that, Vegeta slammed a foot down, crushing a stray beetle with instant death.  
  
Poor beetle…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----  
  
(Review me, and tell me if it stunk or not!! Be crude if you wish. ~_^ Flames will be sugar-coated and transformed into Piccolo gummy-snacks.) 


End file.
